


无声告白

by Branny0706



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branny0706/pseuds/Branny0706
Summary: Summary：杰森是一个omega，在他作为红头罩回归哥谭之后发情期袭击了他，而这个时候他只能独自应对。





	无声告白

预警：dickjay情节有

这实在不是个好时候。  
杰森面无表情地躺在床上，等着他的“外卖”，希望那一框子的成人玩具不会吓坏跑腿小哥。这也是没有办法的事，谁能料到在拉萨路池使他的发情期停了那么多年之后它居然死灰复燃了呢？  
杰森考虑着哪天要不要去切掉自己肚子里那个多余的器官，但在那之前，他得先处理好自己来势汹汹的情潮——它正让他全身敏感燥热，光是空调的风拂过就能激起皮肤的一阵颤动。  
门铃响了。杰森在床上躺了三秒没动，最后还是认输般把自己从床上扔下地，尽量维持着平静的样子去开门。信息素可以遮掩，发情期可以抑制，这是个对omega并不严苛的时代，甚至还有专门为omega开设的解决生理需要的店，但杰森——好吧——是个在这方面意外保守的omega。  
贴心的店家把东西包得严严实实，杰森若无其事地冲跑腿小哥笑了笑，看见对方的脸慢慢变红之后才恍惚意识到自己的脸的确是好看的。  
被红头罩遮住的时间太多，他都忘了自己曾因为被选为中学最有魅力omega而被迪克调侃的那段时光了。  
想到这个，杰森突然失了兴致，他几乎是冷淡地关上门，把跑腿小哥和他一颗萌动的春心无情地关在门外。  
然后对着一堆润滑剂和按摩棒僵住。  
这就牵涉到另一个他并不想回忆起来的事实了——往常都是迪克帮他处理的这些东西。倒并不是说他们俩是一对，但是布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德作为长辈教他生理知识已经够羞耻的了，他绝不会让布鲁斯亲身帮他搞定这种事。但是迪克，兄弟总是不同的。虽然也很羞耻，但迪克这个人是有这种独特的魅力的，当他想哄什么人放下心防的时候几乎没人能拒绝，第一次迎来自己发情期的杰森当然也不例外。  
那样的次数并不多，大多数时候他会用抑制剂，偶尔的几次……  
杰森甩了甩头。  
总之，再之后他就死了，被绿色的毒液带回人间。发情期再也没有来过，他本以为他从此解脱，谁知道它时隔几年的攻击竟是翻倍的凶猛。  
……以前迪克是怎么做的来着？  
躁动不安的身体因这个想法变得愈发烦躁，也因联想起了以前的快感而愈加难耐。杰森随意拆开一瓶润滑油，把自己湿透的裤子甩到一边——那还需要润滑吗？  
杰森迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，最终决定把润滑油抛到一边，他带着形状各异的跳蛋和按摩棒来到床边，把一条大毛巾铺在床上。一个人生活有着诸多不便，在他不想洗床单也不想凄惨地躺到地上度过发情期的时候尤其如此。  
他犹豫着拿了一个看起来没什么攻击性的跳蛋，回想着迪克以前给他做扩张的时候，将两根手指插入自己的后穴。那里已经是一片水淋淋的，他胡乱扩张了几下就把手指拿出来，这感觉太奇怪了，他从没这么做过，而且以前迪基鸟明明——打住。  
杰森烦躁地闭上眼睛，把跳蛋往自己屁股里塞，谢天谢地没遇到什么太大的阻碍，小道具安全地找到了他敏感点所在的位置，他开启了低速震动档，缓慢地，有些颤抖地做了一个深呼吸。  
距离发情期真正开始还有一个小时，他还有时间补充点水分，做好准备。  
保存体力，他告诫自己。毕竟结束之后他得自己跑去浴室冲洗和清理一塌糊涂的床单了，操。  
他撑着床坐起来，涣散的目光在书架上逡巡，大概有那么几分钟吧，他伸手拿下了《无声告白》。  
——我们终此一生，就是要摆脱他人的期待，找到真正的自己。  
杰森说不清自己为什么要对这样剖白式的话语生气，又在没来由的生气中选择了这本书。  
天杀的发情期，他责怪它。  
但是一本好书是永远不应当被责怪的。杰森沉静地靠在床头，跳蛋温柔的震动带来的平缓快感让他有些醺醺然，他的思绪逐渐沉浸于书中的世界，漂浮于那个充满矛盾和束缚的家庭上方，那些生活在阳光中的人们同样面对着这样那样无法逾越的问题——种族、性别，偏见，但他总忍不住把目光投向那个早逝的女孩莉迪亚。  
他和她是不同的，杰森知道。他没有一个对他抱有如此殷切期望的母亲，他的母亲，一个腐朽在毒品中，一个湮灭在爆炸里——并且都对他没什么期待。但是他无法抑制地对她的心情感到触动和共情。  
“如果她母亲能回家，让她喝完自己的牛奶，——莉迪亚想，书页模糊起来——她一定会喝完。她会自觉刷牙，医生给她打针的时候也不哭。母亲一关灯，她就睡觉，她再也不会生病。母亲说什么，她就做什么。她要实现母亲的每一个愿望。”  
每一个愿望，当然。  
为了能让母亲摸摸他的脑袋，和他说会儿话，杰森曾愿意为她做任何事。  
为了能让布鲁斯夸奖他，杰森曾愿意付出千百倍的努力去追赶迪克。  
毋庸置疑他比莉迪亚出色得多，他从不为数字与元素苦恼，也不会为任何一个测试而恐惧到面色发白——可最终还是一样的。  
他的母亲不对他抱有期待，而布鲁斯对他的期待他永远做不到。  
杰森突然把书丢到一边，一下子把跳蛋的开关开到最大。  
“！！！”杰森把嘴唇咬出血来，身躯不停地颤抖着。这太过了，强烈的震动混合着轻微电击折磨着他的敏感点，强烈的快感甚至变成了疼痛，尚未适应的身体只想躲避，但杰森就把开关卡在那一档，他的手紧紧抓着床单，用力到指节发白，破碎的呻吟混合着泣音从他齿间泄出，汗水混合着泪水从他脸颊流下。  
他咬牙抽泣着，不成调的声音如同小兽的悲鸣，杰森将自己的脸埋进枕头，泪水逐渐浸湿布料。  
操，该死的发情期。杰森责备它。  
他不懂该如何抚慰自己的身体，并且懒得睬它，只是让自己在难受与更难受之间翻腾。折磨自己的肉体有时能让他的心平静一些，但现在这种不上不下的情况显然除了让他更烦躁以外无济于事。  
他在自己勉强适应了那么一点点之后做了几个深呼吸，用颤抖的手摸上自己的分身，他近乎粗鲁地套弄着它，不熟练的手法带来的疼痛远大于快感，但在前后夹击下他还是很快射了。  
杰森摸索着关掉了跳蛋，刚经历过情潮的身体还敏感得不行，但他却感到倦怠了。汗水打湿的头发湿漉漉地黏在额头上，汗珠从胸膛一路滚到下腹，他一个人满身大汗地狼狈地躺在床上，还要准备应对下一波操蛋的发情。  
杰森从床头柜上摸过一支烟点了，他垂着眼睛，打火机微弱的火光把他的面容映得明明暗暗。杰森吐出一个烟圈，脑袋放空地看着它越飘越远。  
一种荒谬感席卷了他。他到底在做些什么呢？这些事有什么意义？杰森不知道，也不想思考，他只是厌烦了那些往日记忆一次次席卷而来，提醒他他现在的状态有多滑稽可怜。  
杰森拿毛巾擦了一把汗，随手甩到一边，然后拿起一根按摩棒塞进后穴。层层推阻的肠肉并不能很好地接纳那根棒子，杰森皱眉忍着怪异感一点点往里推，他记得以前迪克会在这种时候抚慰他的敏感点帮助他放松，但是没有必要，只是一个生理问题而已，他能够速战速决的。  
杰森深吸一口气，强迫自己放松身体把按摩棒吞了进去，第二波情潮在此时恰到好处地袭来，身体渴求着更多的侵犯，杰森闭眼抽插了几下，然后一咬牙同样把按摩棒的开关开到最大。  
“唔——”跳蛋和按摩棒的威力完全无法比拟，杰森几乎是瞬间就达到了高潮，而那根高速震动的按摩棒还在无情鞭挞着他的身体，给他带来过度的刺激，下一秒他就抑制不住自己的呻吟，控制不住地蜷曲起身体。  
“呜……哈啊——啊——”他的声音越来越高，到最后简直像是在发泄一般高声呻吟着，在狂乱的快感中他忘记一切曾困扰着他的，只是在情欲的海洋里随着浪涛起伏。  
杰森想不起来了。  
他想不起布鲁斯板着一张脸教导他omega注意事项，想不起迪克温柔的唇舌和抚慰着他胸口的手……想不起他们警惕而锋利的眼神。  
他的身躯在床上翻滚，直到摔到地板上，他发出一声痛呼，随即又是止不住的呻吟，他竭力伸长脖子如同一只濒死的天鹅，又在下一秒重重摔落，他扭动着想要逃避无处不在的刺激，却连自己也搞不明白到底想要逃避些什么。  
他像是绝望的困兽，无论如何挣扎也无法摆脱注定的命运，直到把自己折腾地筋疲力尽。  
就一会儿，什么都别让他想，拜托。  
不知过了多久，杰森终于度过了天杀的发情期，他醒过来，一根手指都不想动，黏腻的汗水变得冰凉，贴在地上的他也变得冰凉，杰森打了个寒颤，拖着酸痛的身体慢慢从地上爬起来，把那根还在尽职尽责履行使命的按摩棒从屁股里抽出来扔到一边。  
他在原地面无表情地坐了好一会儿，指尖摸到床上一塌糊涂的大毛巾扯下来，然后一步步走进浴室，丢进脏衣筐，清洗自己，吹干头发。像机器人一样按部就班地做完这一切后，杰森再也支撑不住地倒在床上，拉起被子盖住了自己。  
明天，明天他又是红头罩了。


End file.
